Cats are known to be playful, and with that personality trait, sometimes destructive regarding furniture, carpet and other household items. The present apparatus provides an alternative to destructive behavior. The apparatus provides a large surface upon which a cat can scratch and climb, a detachable bottom section that offers more play activity including a selectively formed tunnel, and hanging members that further entertain.